Dear Librarian
by swlfangirl
Summary: AU: Dean leaves anonymous notes in between the pages of Librarian Castiel's favorite love stories, causing him to slowly fall in love with a stranger. Be sure to let me know what you think about it.
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Librarian,**_

_**I have one unrevealed truth about myself, just one. I don't think that's uncommon. Just one small simple thing I want to keep to myself. I won't tease you any longer, I'll just tell you what it is. I love books. Like REALLY love books. I love books almost as much as I love my car. I could try to explain it to you, there's really no way for you to truly understand just how much that means. Well anyway, my car.. it's a 67 Chevy Impala, she's black and beautiful and more important to me than anything else in this world except for my family. Family will always come first.**_

_**Well I don't want to spend the whole page talking about my car even though I assure you I really could. I wanted you to know my secret. I wanted to share that with you. I would have just told you face to face but I couldn't gather the nerve. You're so gorgeous, and I'm sure outrageously intelligent. I would find out for sure but like I said, I just can't seem to speak around you. You leave me speechless, I guess that's a first.. well for me anyway. I'm sure there are tons of people who find you breathtakingly handsome. I see you reading, all the time actually. Every time I'm here you've got a new book and I feel jealous of it's pages. The softly warn paper being gently stroked by your long slender fingers. I can only hope that one day my fingers will feel their gentle brush.**_

_**I don't think that intelligence should be hidden or anything, I just ... I like keeping it to myself. I like knowing that even though other people might look at me and not see what I see, that doesn't mean they know me better than I do. Some people might look at me and instinctively assume I'm an idiot. Which in a certain way I can understand, but I'm not an idiot. I'm not some brute of a caveman that has trouble stringing a sentence together. Even in this letter, I'm not appearing as scholarly as I would like. I find it increasingly more challenging to not make a complete fool of myself in front of you. Even now as you're oblivious to my existence, I can feel the heat rushing to my face in embarrassment.**_

_**I'm conflicted to say the least. I hope you find this and yet I aspire to have my feelings still contained within myself alone. It's an odd thing, to feel so inconsistent. Okay well that was my attempt at sounding smarter, I guess I should probably just quit while I am ahead.. hopefully? I need to be leaving now, but know that tonight as my eyes will close and my body will claim sleep that your blue eyes and raven black hair will be the last image in my mind.**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Dean pushed the letter inside "Wuthering Heights" and left it out on the table. He did his best to slip out the back door as to remain unnoticed. Once he was clear from the small library his breath came a little easier. That's when he felt his phone ringing.

"Hey Sammy, what's up?

"Nothing really, just wanted to know if you were coming over tonight."

"Sorry man, I've got to work tonight."

"No big deal, just wanted to hang out for a bit and Jess is gone to her sister's house for the weekend."

"Well if you want you can head over to my place around 8 or so and we can chill for a little while before I pass out."

"Sounds great Dean I'll bring beer and food."

"I knew there was a reason I loved you best Sammy."

"Real funny! Later Jerk."

"Later Bitch."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Castiel heard a faint buzzing, then he realized it was already time to leave. He loved working at the Library. It gave him time to do what he loved most, and occasionally he helped someone. Certainly not in the way his siblings helped people, but he liked to think he was doing good work. There was free tutoring offered, handicapped accessible reading materials, and he even taught a few classes on the weekend. He was proud of his job,even if the others in his family didn't see the true value of it.

He dusted off the first row of tables carefully carting each book back to it's destined place. He's been working the same twenty book cases for nearly ten years. He started when he was in High School and now at the ripe old age of 24 he found he'd almost memorized them.

He glimpsed at the new section and there's just one single book left out. He thinks at least it's not piled up like the others. When he picks it up he realizes it's "Wuthering Heights." His fingers graze the cover in appreciation. It was by far one of the most amazing love stories of all time. Then he sees a small paper sticking from the edge. He assumes someone has just left their class notes in it or something. As he goes to throw it out he catches the top and his heart races. He tells himself since the letter is clearly made out to him he should be permitted to read it. So he does, and when he's finished he can't help but feel more than a little flattered. Maybe even, interested in this mysterious person.

A/N: If anyone has any suggestions for Novel Titles or anything really be sure to let me know. I am very open to criticism and ideas. I apologize for my poor grammar!


	2. Chapter 2

Dean did his best to not return to the library until the following week. He decided it would be best to go on random days, and leave within an hour of closing. He walked because it was only a few blocks from his apartment, and maybe because the Impala stuck out like a sore thumb. Even if his librarian didn't know cars, his baby was certainly unique. He gently opened the side door and crept through as quietly as he could. He liked to think he had mad ninja skills, but in reality he was just making excuses for his reticent behavior.

He browsed through three sections just long enough to catch a glimpse at the gorgeous man behind the desk. His hair sticking up carelessly, and those beautiful big blue eyes scanning another page of literature. Sometimes he felt like a weird, creepy, stalker. Usually though, he just knew that if he only had the courage to say hello. Maybe then, they could at least be friends. He stared in short peeks, hoping to not alert his object of desire to his presence.

When he found what he was looking for, he took his seat and began to write.

_**Dear Librarian,**_

_**I noticed that yet again there is a new book open against your palms. I wanted to see what it was, but didn't have the courage to move close enough. Sometimes when I read Classic Romance stories, I find it easy to picture you as the love interest. Maybe that's why I'm so intrigued by you. It feels to me, like you stepped right out of the pages of one of my favorite novels. I could not write the words, nor paint the picture that could capture you appropriately. Perhaps another, a more talented , or more sophisticated author would be able to. I cannot help but to imagine that unlikely.**_

_**I should probably tell you more about myself. It would be unwise to fill the page with words of your elegant features, however easy it may be. I have a younger brother, he's usually the first person I talk about when I talk to new people. Which I am surprisingly capable of, unfortunately that is not the case with you.**_

_**He's four years younger than myself and I can't imagine my life without him. He's annoying, and he's really good at giving puppy dog eyes, thus leading to my inescapable downfall. He has these huge brown eyes that I'm incapable of ignoring or resisting. While I admit all this as truth, I need to say that he was the my support system when I came out. He never questioned it, never acted as if it was a bad thing, that it was my fault, or that it was something to be ashamed of. I'll never forget that as long as I live. I'm really proud of him for many things, this being the first. He also received a full-ride scholarship to a very prestigious school and is now working full time in the field of his choice.**_

_**I'm sorry to be so vague. I have this very paranoid idea that if I reveal too much, that soon I will have to face whatever I'm feeling toward you. I understand that I should, I'm just not capable yet. I want you to know that I'm working on it though. I like to think that if I managed to get the courage to say hello, that we would be friends. Maybe even more, if I were an incredibly lucky guy. I'm certainly no Jane Austen. However, I do understand the concept of romance. You wouldn't know by my inability to speak with you, but I was once known as a ladies man. Of course, that was before I realized they weren't what I wanted in the first place. Normally I'm an outgoing, charismatic guy. You've rendered all that meaningless with just one gaze of those beautiful blue eyes. I write blue, but what I really mean is a color that I've never seen that resembles something like the color blue.**_

_**"I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! - When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library." **_  
_**― Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Castiel had looked all week for another note, hoping that maybe the stranger had thought of him again. He couldn't help but wonder what this person might be like. He knew that it was silly. Anonymous could very likely be a woman, or even a teenager with an infatuation. That would have been useless to him either way. The person didn't write like a teenager, but he'd been surprised before. He wished so badly that he could contact them back, if nothing else just to let them know that he received the letter.

He huffed, skimming the pages of his most recent addition to the library. He found it dull and bothersome to read, but knew it was incredibly helpful to comprehend the material when expected to help someone else understand. He checked the clock, counting the minutes until closing. He still loved his job, really he did. However, every day this week he'd been rushing the last half hour just in case.

The time came soon enough, and he locked the doors. He checked the second section first just out of the newly formed habit. There it was, a single book lying on the table. He moved closer anticipating any number of scenarios. Perhaps someone just forgot to put it away, or maybe Anonymous didn't want to leave any more letters for him. Those doubts dissolved as he pulled the white paper from the edge. "Pride and Prejudice" again anonymous chose one of the most romantic classic novels he'd ever read.

Castiel's eyes glanced at the top of the page and he couldn't control his smile. Anonymous was still intrigued by him at the very least. He read through it and the smile didn't fade once. It actually grew when he read that Anonymous was indeed male, had a brother four years younger than himself who was already a college graduate... That meant he at least had a chance to find the person attractive in a romantic way. He tried to contain his excitement, but it was difficult. He'd never had such kind and sweet words written or spoken about him before. He was the geeky kid in the front row of class, or the dorky little brother, or that weird guy that works at the library.. He was never viewed as someone who was beautiful, as well as intelligent. He couldn't help notice that his heartbeat had nearly doubled .He was going to figure out how to get a message back to anonymous, there had to be a way.


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel decided that whoever Anonymous was, he could feel free to stay that way as long as he wanted. Obviously, he would be thrilled to meet the mystery man. However, he was intrigued by the freedom the situation provided for Anonymous. It would be easier for anyone to use that freedom to express more of themselves, than the normal social customs provided. He'd been thinking of ways to contact Anonymous, without perhaps breaking the trust issued in their one-sided interactions.

Finally, he resolved to pick a book of his own choosing and leave it in the second section until someone (hopefully Anonymous) picked it up. He chose Ivanhoe and began his letter.

_**Dear Anonymous,**_

_**I hope this finds you in tact. I wanted to tell you that I have received your letters and am thoroughly enjoying them. I hope this doesn't deter you from writing again, I just wanted you to know that your words are meaningful and I appreciate learning new things about you. I find myself checking daily for a sign that you've been here, but don't worry I'm not trying to expose you or your identity. I just wished to share with you if that's okay. If you don't want me to respond again that's fine, just let me know.**_

_**I chose Ivanhoe not because it directly correlates to my life or anything, as I'm sure you aren't living the life of Mrs. Elizabeth Bennet, or Heathcliff. I chose it because in a world that has forgotten chivalry, sometimes you find it in the most surprising places. Well that, and who doesn't love a good sword fight!**_

_**Thank you so much for your kind words, I cannot begin to express how they have truly touched my heart. I've never been treated with so much admiration. I'm always the goofy guy who doesn't acknowledge the world because my nose is, as you say, effectively stuck in a new book daily, I thought maybe it would be easier for you to face your feelings if you at least had something to go on from me. Like I said before, I will understand if you'd like to go back to the way things were. I'm more than willing to do that, if it's what you want. However if you'd like, I could tell you all about me and probably scare you away. I didn't really think this plan through but nevertheless you should know,**_

_**You never have to be anything other than yourself, for me. Just remember that I may seem untouchable for you, for now. But, I am only human. I have flaws and perhaps if I were a better person I'd make a list for you. However, I do not want to ruin this for either of us. This is probably the most significant thing to happen to me in years. I'm not sure if I should be depressed or excited about that. But ,excitement is the emotion that courses through my body when I find your letters. Your words are always the best part of my days.**_

_**I can only hope that I should find another letter in the coming days. Okay I will leave you with my favorite Ivanhoe quote...**_

_**"Pride and jealousy there was in his eye, for his life had been spent in asserting rights which were constantly liable to invasion; and the prompt, fiery, and resolute disposition of the man had been kept constantly upon the alert by the circumstances of his situation."**_

_**Castiel,**_  
_**Your Librarian.**_

Dean could barely control his excitement when he found the note left for him inside the classic Robin Hood novel. He read through the words and could not contain the smile that was permanently fixed to his face.

It was only two days before Castiel received a response.

_**Dear Librarian,**_

_**Thank you for your response, I was elated to discover you were even remotely intrigued by my words. I will admit that momentarily there was some hesitation from my mind when I saw your letter, but I just couldn't resist. I am glad that curiosity didn't kill the cat so to speak. Although, I guess if it had we could have considered ourselves part of a romantic tragedy. Not really a goal someone sets for themselves. But if love were as it once was, perhaps it would be worth death. Too often people today don't have the passion or the drive or the will to work at relationships, or such has been my experience.**_

_**I have not had the best of luck when it comes to romance, maybe that would explain my desire to pull you in with my words before you're able to see me. I don't find myself unattractive and I'm not perceived this way by others usually, I just fell like most people overlook the deeper parts of me when I'm standing in front of them. Maybe it is my unwillingness to open the most deep and true parts of myself. That is also another viable reason. It is feasible for me to assume that it's caused some reluctance when dealing with potential suitors.**_

_**I appreciate your choice of Ivanhoe, and yes everyone should love a good sword fight. I agree with the fact that this world has seemed to leave some of the finer qualities behind, as they progressed into the new ages. Chivalry is not dead, just nearly so. I assure you that if at one point I can find the courage to invite you to dinner, and am lucky enough for you to accept, that I will always be a gentleman. I was raised by a proper Southern debutante mother. I open doors, I hold umbrellas, I do my best to always be respectful and kind, and when I date someone I assume the financial expenses of those outings. It maybe be the new modern (we are equals) mentality in the world outside, but not in my heart. I have no illusions that one person is more superior to another, but I believe in the old fashioned courting rituals.**_

_**I hope this is acceptable with you, I can't stop thinking that at some point I'd really like to take you out. Perhaps we could go to dinner and a movie, or even take my baby (my car) over to the drive in theater a little early and have a picnic before the movie starts. My hands are shaking just at the thought of having you near me. I imagine your hand curled into mine leaning against my side, comfortable as if it was the one place you would always belong. I may be romanticizing things out of control, but I think it's acceptable given the fact that I have never had the pleasure of being this infatuated with another single person in my entire life. I've never really even had a crush. I'm usually the guy who sees what he wants and goes for it. That might be why this is so difficult for me, I don't truly know what I'm feeling because I've never felt it before.**_

_**I would love to know more about you as much as you are willing to share. Although I doubt that I would suddenly find you uninteresting. I understand that there are many different small parts that make people who they are. For the lack of better words, without all the pieces you wouldn't be ... you. I am normally accepted as the jock, the mechanic, or the presumably straight man. Which are all part of me, even the later. It's just not common for anyone to dig further than that. If they were to delve deeper into the person I am, they'd find the book lover, the singer/songwriter, the protective brother, the loving son, and so much more.**_

_**I chose this because it was THE book that inspired a my insatiable reading habits. It was the book that took a young, slightly mischievous boy on an epic adventure. One that didn't end up getting him grounded I might add. I hope you find it as inspirational as I once did. It is not the standard love story, but I think the friendship between the characters could easily be classified as love.**_

_**I don't have a favorite quote but I will tell you that my favorite lines are the riddles.**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Castiel read the words hanging from the Hobbit and he felt his heart clench. This was one small thing they had in common, even if it was the only thing. He understood exactly what Anonymous had meant when he said the friendship was the love story. It was an epic adventure, certainly impossible for a young boy not to be drawn into it. He knew it was not conventional, but he was falling in love with a stranger.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Dear Librarian,**_

_**I should probably be embarrassed by the content I have chosen today but I am not. I'm unsure if this means I'm getting braver or, just desperate for your touch. I noticed the navy shirt that you wore today, and I could not stop staring. I tried, I tried with everything inside of me and yet I failed. Your smile leaves me breathless. I noticed it when someone asked you for assistance. I'm not sure I've seen anything more beautiful. My own smile returned in kind. Unsure of why it was doing so, until after it happened.**_

_**I will admit that while I am a gentleman, and will always be such. I cannot keep my eyes from scanning down your body at all the angles that have been provided for me. It is perfection in my mind the way your shirt clings tightly around your torso. I long to feel those chiseled muscles under my fingertips. I will stop my mind now before my body's excitement is evident to everyone here. I don't have as long today as I usually try to make, so I apologize for such a short letter. I guess it is a theme because instead of choosing a novel I have chosen this Dickinson poem.**_

_**Come Slowly Eden**_

_**Come slowly, Eden!**_  
_**lips unused to thee,**_  
_**Bashful, sip thy jasmines,**_  
_**As the fainting bee,**_

_**Reaching late his flower,**_  
_**Round her chamber hums,**_  
_**Counts his nectars -enters,**_  
_**And is lost in balms!**_

_**Yours,**_

_**-Anonymous**_

Castiel's heart pounded and he had to sit down momentarily, as to keep his own body from becoming too excited. It was clear that anonymous was thinking about him sexually. That did nothing but fuel the fire in Castiel's already boiling chest. It was ridiculous him getting so worked up over a stranger, but he had already resigned to the fact that he was lost in it. Not that he minded really, but either way it was unstoppable.

Yes, he was falling in love with a complete stranger! Such was his luck, but what self proclaimed geek/nerd/dork wouldn't love to be seduced through letters stuck between the pages of their favorite stories. It would practically be blasphemy for him to ignore such incredibly romantic gestures. He couldn't help but feel the pull toward the other man. He didn't even know what he looked like but there was still a longing inside him. Then he gets a brilliant idea, or well he hopes it is.

_**Dear Anonymous,**_

_**There are few words to describe exactly how I reacted to that last letter, but I can assure you it was in a positive manner. I'm at somewhat of a disadvantage, not knowing what you look like. Maybe you could describe yourself for me, leave out any details you don't want known or any discernible features. I'd like to be able to imagine something when I feel this pulsing need that you've awakened. I wouldn't say I have been celibate necessarily, but perhaps virtuous for quite some time now. I haven't thought about anyone in that way, in almost a year. I figured out quickly that you've resuscitated my libido so to speak.**_

_**I imagine you are a man of great strength considering you work as a mechanic and classified yourself as a "jock" so I'd guess that you're in relatively good shape or at least you have been in the past. That makes my mind go running wild. All the unanswered specifics leaving way to an image that's not quite right, I'm guessing. I'd love to know how wrong I got it, even if it's just a description and not a physical image.**_

_**How about this, I'll make you a promise. Here, today, I give you my word that no matter what you decide to do in regards to asking me out, You have my acceptance. Even if it just ends up being a friendly hang out, I can't imagine it would not be pleasant. So when you figure out what it is that you want, I'll be waiting.. until then, know that I am thinking of you too. Though when I close my eyes tonight and sleep attempts to claim my body, I will instead see your passionate words and your appreciation of my body.**_

_**-Castiel**_

_**Instead of leaving it out in the open unsure of when his Anonymous would return he pushed it deep inside the pages of A Midsummer Night's Dream and filed it away. He found a bright post-it note and wrote the following..**_

_**Dear Anonymous,**_

_**"Love looks not with the eyes, but with the mind,**_  
_**And therefore is winged Cupid painted blind."**_

_**― William Shakespeare**_

_**-Your Librarian**_

Castiel figured if anonymous didn't understand the reference, he could always Google it. So he was satisfied with himself and the plan he had. He looked at his watch and scurried from the building. He can't believe he let himself forget the time. Anna was going to kill him!

"Castiel where are you?"

"Anna I'm on my way, sorry I had a lot of cleaning up to do."

"Just hurry okay, I don't want my baby brother being late to my wedding rehearsal."

"Of course not, I'll be there in just a moment."

"Okay Cassie, see you soon!"

"Bye Anna."

After a very long night of answering stupid questions, and being told repeatedly it was his turn next, he finally made it back home. He tugged the shirt over his head and slid his restricting jeans down his legs. He wanted to so badly to know what his stranger looked like, if nothing else it would help him ease the erection between his legs. Instead, just as he promised he thought over and over about the words on the page that intrigued him. Soon he was fast asleep dreaming of a handsome stranger willing to sweep him off his feet.

Dean knew exactly where the letter would be when he saw the note nearly a week later. He located it quickly and gasped very audibly when he read the words on the page. He wasn't the only one feeling the magnetism toward something, and that made him feel incredibly ecstatic. Maybe he wasn't the only one falling for a stranger. He needed to do something anything to let the other man know his existence, so he decided to indeed describe himself in great detail, and hiding it in the shelves with just a quote left behind on the table.

"There are only the pursued, the pursuing, the busy and the tired." —Nick Carraway


	5. Chapter 5

_**Dear Librarian,**_

_**I chose that quote for a specific reason. First, I want to say that too many people give up on romance when they find Love, or when they find the person they want to be with. I don't believe that the romance should end unless the relationship does first. I'm avid when it comes to pursuing you, I find that I must forcibly make myself not come back every single day. I want you to know that WHEN I do, get the courage to ask you out. If it is something that progresses , I would make efforts to continue to be romantic. So many people are in love with the idea of love, and not the actual work that relationships involve. I wanted you to first know that I'm not one of those people. I like hard work and I feel good when my job is done, I assure you that is part of who I am, as well as a simple personality trait. With the joys of hard work, comes rough hands. Callouses on all the spots where your much more delicate and nimble fingers, and palms would be soft and smooth I imagine.**_

_**I do not run for exercise as it seems clear you do, with your lithe muscular torso and your strong thighs. I am a very physical guy, whether it's work or working out. I'm no body builder or anything, but I'd say athletically built. I am capable of heavy lifting, physically and emotionally. I'm not one to have heart to hearts usually. But I think for you, there would be little I wouldn't do. I'm more than willing to lend an ear, shoulder, or just hold you in my arms. I cannot solve your problems and I understand this But, I'm more than capable of helping you, if by doing nothing more than letting you talk through it.**_

_**I've been fixing cars my whole life and it never came easily. I enjoyed it though, I worked at it, and eventually I became quite skilled. Even now when something new comes out, some new computer chip or sensor, I have to work at it all over again but I wouldn't change it for anything. I did classify myself as a jock and I am still active, I play baseball every weekend with some of the same guys from my High School team. I was actually really good, I didn't have to try at all. I was scouted on a college level, but turned it down because I didn't have the passion for it like I do for cars. If nothing else this should prove to you that I am loyal when I find something I am passionate about, or someone if that's the case. I do not walk away because something easier turns up.**_

_**I indulge in pie more often than I should, but luckily my metabolism and hard work doesn't let it show. Everyone needs a vice right? I just love the way it tastes against my tongue. The sugar and the fruit in perfect balance with the flaky crust. To me, it may be one of the most sinful foods I've ever had the pleasure of eating. What is your guilty pleasure?**_

_**This may sound as if I am bragging but I think you should know that my eyes are green in color, and yet more than just that. I've heard them called several different things from several different mouths. I find myself wondering what you would think, how you would describe them. I've heard countless people tell me that they are my most handsome feature, I'd disagree but either way; that's what they say. It feels odd and wrong to talk about my eyes. As I've said before your's are more magnificent than any I've seen, mine are certainly included in that. But you asked, so I'll do my best to please you, in every single way I can. I hope that helps, I know it's not the same as a physical presence but I did my best.**_

_**-D**_

Castiel read the words and his hands shook at what an impossibly wonderful man this must be. He seemed at least fairly attractive and the way he described himself was enough to make anyone swoon. He needed more, he didn't want to push... but his body, his heart, his being, was aching for who he will now refer to as D. He needed to do something to occupy himself, or he would just sit and doodle in a notebook C+D like a freaking teenage girl. So instead, he puts his running clothes on and goes for a jog. He likes running home from work. He doesn't live that far away so it's not too much, but he can still manage to work up a good sweat.

With his iPod in his ears he took off. Everything was going great until he ran into a brick wall, or something that felt like one at least. It wasn't until he regained his balance, that he saw green instead of red. Gorgeous green, like apple green...

"I am so sorry, I should watch where I'm going."

The other man stood quiet for a moment before speaking.

"No problem man, Are you okay?"

"I am sorry I was .. dis..WOW."

That was when Castiel stepped back and focused on the full image of the man in front of him. He hadn't meant to let that wow slip out but DAMN. He was standing in front of someone who could have easily been a Greek God. Beautiful dirty-blonde spikes, God those eyes, strong jawline, soft full lips, and a full body of muscle.

"No wonder I thought I hit a brick wall."

That just elicited a laugh from the other man and Castiel was pretty sure that was the most perfect sound he could ever hear.

"Again, I'm really sorry."

"Don't be." He replied with a charming smile.

Castiel hustled home quickly. The last thing he needed was to daydream about yet ANOTHER handsome stranger.

Castiel went into work the next day feeling giddy, like he knew something good was going to happen.

He took out his pen and paper and began to respond to his D.

_**Dear D,**_

_**I cannot even begin to capture the images rolling through my mind during the reading and re-reading of your last letter. I actually took some time to think over what I wanted to say, so I'm responding to you a little late. I don't think you'll notice the difference considering I locked the doors and have just now re-opened them. I just wanted you to understand that I really put thought into my words and what I'm trying to say.**_

_**I don't want to rush you, I don't want to push you because I'm afraid of pushing you away, instead of toward me. I just want you to know that this is incredibly romantic and any fool would be crazy not to be swept away in your sweet words. I just long to have more, and if you're not comfortable with that it's okay really. I just needed to say it. I feel like it is as much my responsibility as it is yours for what does or doesn't happen between us.**_

_**This is probably going to sound beyond weird but as I once believed, this type of communication lends itself to more openness. I'm going to use that to my advantage today. Do you know how sometimes you play the game where you are asked if your house caught on fire what you'd carry out with you ?... I have learned recently that your letters are the most prized possession in my home. How weird is that? I know, I should probably be ashamed, but I'm not. I have tons of material possessions in my home that I could care less about, most of which I didn't even purchase myself. But your letters are kept close to me and I'd really like to see where this could go.**_

_**Whatever your choice, I am still very interested in finding out more about you. If you are not ready, I really do understand and I will accept that. Just know that there's a crazy dork sitting up here at the front desk waiting for you to make a move.**_

_**-Castiel**_

He slid the paper in a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's work and placed it back on the shelf.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_**D,**_

_**Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before. –The Raven, Poe**_

_**Yours,**_

_**-C**_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Dean couldn't be bothered to wait another week before going back. Not after having the courage to talk to Castiel yesterday, when fate had seemed to push them together. So he enters the library through the front door this time, slowly taking a deep breath and walking toward the desk with a smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked barely looking up from his book."

"Hello I'm Dean Winchester, or ... D if you prefer."


	6. Chapter 6

"It's you!"

"Yeah, sorry I swear I'm not like stalking you or anything. I actually live in the building next to where you plowed into me yesterday."

"You... you're shy?"

"No, I just didn't know how to approach you. I mean yeah I guess that was part of it, but more of me not wanting to look like an idiot. You seem intelligent, worldly, classy. I wasn't sure if you'd take me seriously. If I just came up to you, said hello, and asked you out. I mean it's not as if my appearance screams I really love reading."

"No, it screams so many other things though."

Castiel's eyes darted over Dean's body and he would have shied away from the gaze, but fair is fair. He'd been ogling Castiel for over a month now.

Dean laughed again.

That was the moment Castiel's brain confirmed that he was indeed in love with this man.

"YES!"

"I didn't say anything."

"Doesn't matter, YES!"

That just got another laugh from the gorgeous man in front of him.

"Would you like to have dinner with me Cas?"

"YES!...Cas?"

"Is that not okay? Honestly, I wasn't exactly sure how to pronounce your name and I didn't want to do it improperly. You know how you read a word a thousand times in books, but when you say it out loud people look at you like you're crazy. This was the safe option. I hope you don't mind."

"No it's great actually, I like it."

"So when are you available for dinner?"

"If you aren't busy I'm locking up here in about twenty minutes."

"Sounds perfect, I'll just go grab something to read."

Dean's smile was even brighter after that.

He found the note Cas had left him so he went looking for Edgar Allen Poe. He quickly searched the collection of his work and the soft white paper stuck inside.

His eyes scan the page and he can't help but smile. Apparently great minds do think alike. He hadn't even read the note before talking to him, and yet it was exactly what he'd wanted. Despite his best efforts to not get emotional , it didn't last long. When he read how valued his letters truly were, there was no stopping the single tear that rolled down his cheek. He quickly wiped it away, as he folded and pushed the letter in his wallet with the others he'd saved.

Dean didn't bring a paper and pencil with him. He didn't want to give himself the chance of chickening out and just writing another letter. That meant he couldn't respond just yet. If everything went okay tonight, he'd have to come back tomorrow and surprise Cas with another note.

He sat down at his chair with a copy of Perrault's Fairy Tales that included, "The Fairies." Which happened to be one of his favorites.

Castiel was a nervous wreck, but he wasn't going to let it stop him from getting closer to this beautiful, romantic, incredibly attractive man. So he locked the front door and made his way back to the second section where he saw a book in the hands of the man he presumably loved. Now he understood the attraction . It's one thing to read the words from the page that Dean had left him, it's another to witness it in action. Here was this gorgeous man, thumbing through a book like he couldn't get enough. Castiel noticed that it was more erotic than it probably should have been.

"You ready to go?"

Dean looked up and smiled immediately.

"Of course! Come on, I'll introduce you to my baby."

Castiel chuckled remembering it was his car that Dean was referring to.

"Can't wait."

As they walked side by side their fingers touched. There wasn't any physical jolt so to speak, but their bodies both ignited with shocking waves of excitement. Once they exited the side door Castiel turned the key in the lock, and pulled to make sure it had stuck.

"Cas this is my baby, baby meet Cas."

Dean stood beside a beautiful black classic car. Castiel looked it over in awe, not overlooking how precisely it fit Dean's personality.

"She is gorgeous Dean!"

Dean pulled the passenger door open. He slid his hand to the small of Castiel's back to naturally guide him inside. Castiel could feel the heat even through the four layers of clothing that was currently covering his torso.

"Where would you like to eat?"

Dean asked before starting the car. He knew once his baby roared to life there would be little talking, she was gorgeous but certainly not made for conversation. The engine was loud and he didn't want to make Cas shout to talk to him.

"I want to go to your favorite restaurant."

"Are you sure? It's really not much, but they have the best pie this side of the Mason-Dixon line."

"I'm positive."

"Whatever you say, Angel,"

Dean revs the engine up and turns the radio down, doing his best not to be rude. Thankfully it wasn't a long ride.

Castiel notices that Dean's hand often drifted to his lower back. It makes him wonder if Dean is a skilled dancer. The way he leads him through the Diner is graceful, and practiced.

"So tell me about yourself, I've done most of the caring and sharing. Now it's your turn."

"Okay, I have three siblings. Michael is the oldest, he's the ring leader so to speak. Then there's Anna, she's the second oldest. She just got married last weekend. Last but certainly not least is Gabriel who's only two years older than me. He's the one that I will do everything I can to keep away from you or anyone else in my life."

"Any particular reason? He a serial killer or something?" He chuckled.

"I wish! At least then I could turn him into the police!"

Dean could tell by his tone that he was joking, and that just made him laugh harder.

"Okay so there's four of you, what else?"

Castiel went on to tell Dean as much as he could, despite the fact that he usually loathed talking about himself. Dean had a way of making him feel like every single word from his mouth was important.

Time passed, and their food disappeared. But, the conversation was still holding strong. Their legs occasionally knocking under the table having the same effect as the way their hands had touched.

"Would you like dessert?" The sweet waitress asked.

"Cas? Do you want something?"

"I'll try that pie you were talking about, if you don't mind."

Dean's smile couldn't have been any bigger.

"Two slices of cherry pie please ma'am, Thank you."

They resumed talking until the plates were slid gently in front of them.

Dean used every ounce of will power (he wasn't using to not pounce on Cas), to resist scarfing the pie down.

Castiel was letting out some very pleasing sounds and Dean had to focus on the menu to keep from getting too excited.

The waitress brought the check and Dean paid it, leaving a generous tip.

He opened the door for Cas but, instead of moving inside he turned around.

"Dean I'd like you to kiss me."

Never let it be said that Dean Winchester was one to look a gift horse in the mouth. He may have not understood why Castiel wanted to kiss him right at that particular moment, but he wasn't going to ask questions. In fact. everything in his body was screaming he wanted it so badly.

So that's exactly what he did.. He leaned in and kissed him, soft , slow, tender. The way you do when you find something precious and special.

Castiel had other ideas though and grabbed Dean's shirt pulling him in deeper. Licking his way inside the soft sweetness of Dean's mouth. That sparked a passion in Dean that pushed back and trapped Castiel against the car as they kissed hungrily. Until they forgot they were in the diner parking lot, or anywhere other than the arms of the man they loved.


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel was humming as he turned the key inside the heavy door. He hadn't stopped smiling since he felt the electric from the touch of Dean's hands. He didn't stop when the perfect goodnight kiss had ended far too abruptly for his liking, or when the hot water in his apartment wasn't working, or even when his brother Gabriel called to remind him just how much of a pain in the ass he truly was. Castiel was on cloud nine if there was such a thing. He chuckled to himself when he thought about how ridiculous it would be to put clouds in numerical order, even if it were possible to physically be on them. Then he wondered why wouldn't clouds 1-8 be better? Why is cloud nine superior?

He shook his head, laughing at himself. But, his smile never faded. He turned the lights on and walked toward the small kitchen where he made his morning coffee. He felt a buzz in his pocket and fished out his phone.

Have a great day, I'll see you tonight, D

Castiel smiled even brighter, It was official he'd met the perfect man. With a quick wetting of his lips he responded.

As if I had a choice with the smile you have plastered on my face, can't wait.-Cas

The day went rather swiftly even though he was anxious to leave. It was only twenty minutes until he was supposed to meet Dean, and his heart was already racing. He started earlier than normal to straighten things up so he'd have less work to do when the clock struck six.

When he got to section two he noticed that once again there was a quote left on the table. This time along with the note there was a single red rose. He knew it was cheesy, hell even Dean had to know it was cheesy, but it did nothing but solidify the wondrous feeling that was Dean Winchester's affection.

_**"Offer them what they secretly want and they of course immediately become panic-stricken." –Jack Kerouac**_

He sniffed the rose before making his way to pull "On The Road." from the shelf. It wasn't long before he saw the familiar writing jumping from the page at him, begging to be read.

_**Dear Librarian,**_

_**I hope when you find this letter your heart rate quickens, as mine is doing now. I find that even though I've felt the touch of your lips against mine, that I still require it. Like an addiction, it slowly climbs it's way into my mind. I have tried, several times to focus on anything but the sweet taste of your mouth. I'm happy to report that I haven't been even remotely successful in my endeavors.**_

_**I can hear your voice in my ear, and it's done nothing but drive me crazy. I have been distracted by at least one part of you through the entirety of my day. Before you first spoke to me, I imagined what words would sound like coming from your mouth. Much to my surprise it was nothing like I thought it would be. The divine sounds that escape your lips are even more precious and enticing than I could have ever dreamed.**_

_**The reaction my brain, my body, my heart has to you is unlike anything I've ever felt. I can still feel the surging energy I get in your presence. I still feel the way your face felt against my palm when our lips collided for the first time. I'll even let you in on a little secret. Several times today, I've had to scream lyrics to metal songs in my head to keep myself from becoming too excited while at work. I've never had this reaction to another person, and I can say with great certainty that I will never again. I don't think this is the twice in a lifetime kind of thing. I plan on doing everything I can to make sure that you are, in fact the only one who ever gets the chance to make me feel this way.**_

_**I'll be outside, don't keep me waiting too long. I feel I've already been waiting all my life.**_

_**Yours,**_

_**Dean**_

Castiel felt a cold tear swelling against his eye. It wasn't a tear of sadness, or pain, or desperation. No, he'd finally managed to form a tear of happiness. So he let that tear fall feeling more free than ever before.

He did his best to move quickly and get everything locked up. He would respond to Dean's note in the morning. Right now, he had a gorgeous man just outside the doors, waiting for HIM. Cas couldn't do anything that would postpone himself the pleasure of being in Dean's presence.

With the final door closed securely, Cas looked around and found him. The sun glaring on him as he sat on the hood of the Impala with a book in his hands.

If Castiel wasn't absolutely certain they'd both be caught, he'd have taken Dean right there. The sight was nearly too much for anyone to have resisted, and Cas was practically a born again virgin with his non-existent sex life. Thus making it even more difficult for him.

"Dean, you should get inside the car before we get arrested."

He looked up at him smiling but wearing the face of confusion.

"I'm not doing anything illegal am I?"

"No, but I will be if you don't take me somewhere more private."

Castiel practically growled the last response and it went straight inside Dean's jeans, when he figured out what he'd meant.

Dean had to bite his lip to stop himself from cursing in arousal.

He opened the passenger door and practically tripped running around to his side. He had lips pressed against his as soon as he climbed in, and he wasn't sure if he should praise or curse it. Castiel felt so good against him. Their bodies were fitting together like two puzzle pieces made whole. He didn't want to but he had to stop it, he didn't want to rush things.

He backed away slowly.

"Cas... Angel, you gotta stop."

Castiel whined, literally whined. It nearly broke Dean's heart.

"Cas I want this, GOD do I want this. But you need to understand that I don't want to rush what we have. I want to make it special, for both of us. Is that okay?"

Dean looked so freaking adorable Cas couldn't bring himself to demand the sex that was overriding his mind.

"Of course it's okay... You just have that affect on me."

Cas chuckled as Dean smiled back at him.

"So where we going?" He said doing his best to change the subject and calm the stiffness in his pants.

"I packed some food, thought we'd go to the drive-in and have that picnic I mentioned. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, that sounds wonderful."

Castiel leans back against the seat watching the blurry details beside the road as they pass by. Perhaps in this car, he could understand Dean's reference to On The Road. If you cut out all the drinking, sex, and drugs, it could be very relaxing. Maybe even romantic, if you were with the right person.

The rough terrain of the bending gravel road only brought a bigger smile to Dean's face as he realized they were nearly there. When he found the best view of the screen he pulled in and parked the car.

He opened Castiel's door but asked him to wait before getting out. He pulled the supplies he'd packed from the trunk of the Impala.

Without a second thought he offered his hand as Castiel placed his foot on the rim of the tire. He wanted to give himself leverage to climb, without ruffling the freshly laid blanket too much.

Before he mounted on the car himself, Dean easily noticed the appeal Cas had found in seeing him displayed against the black metal.

They spent nearly two hours talking and eating, thankfully not at the same time. As the previews began, Dean packed the leftovers away in the car. When he got back to his spot he was pulled in closer by the other man.

Laying on the hood of his baby, with Castiel's head on his shoulder, Dean wasn't sure life could get any better. He was quickly proven wrong when he heard the soft words in his ear.

"I think I love you."

Dean leaned in for a kiss and broke it quickly, to whisper against Cas's ear.

"I think I've always loved you, Sorry it took me so long to find you."

Okay so maybe they didn't watch all of the movie, but they saw the first five minutes and the last ten. That counted for something right?


	8. Chapter 8

Slightly over a year later, the men were just as much in love as they were perhaps even before they met. The tent was full of tables, chairs, centerpieces. It was a madhouse, but everyone was happily flitting around.

_Narrator: Even the most petulant person could rejoice in a celebration like this. Two men so in love, that it would rival any romance novel. With the approval of their families, their friends, and thankfully the state of California; they are able to share their love with everyone._

People gathered in the rows of seating provided for them. The grooms-people already in place, waiting for their respective loved ones. Despite Castiel's initial banishment of Gabriel, he was standing in between Michael and Anna. Across the isle was Sam, Jessica, and Jo.

_Narrator: These six people know more than anyone else about the two men.. this is what they had to say._

_Michael: Castiel is my brother, I love him and want him to be happy._

_Sam: I'm probably biased, but Dean truly is a great man. He might be a little bitch to me sometimes, but I couldn't imagine my life without him. I've seen the happiness that Castiel has brought him and I wouldn't question that for a minute._

_Gabriel: Oh you just gotta wait until the after party! *smirking giggle*_

_Jessica: Dean's probably my second best friend next to Sam. I wish him and Castiel all the happiness in the world, even if it looks like they've already claimed it all._

_Anna: Dean Winchester has brought my brother to life. I can't explain it but Castiel always looked like there was something missing. A year ago, I noticed that change. When I realized exactly what had changed it, I couldn't have been happier. They are both wonderful men and deserve a lifetime of feeling exactly like they feel today. Well, maybe with a little less nervousness._

_Jo: I love you baby but get that thing out of my face!_

"Charlie, stop messing around with that camera. They are getting ready to start!" called Mary Winchester from the back.

"Yeah Yeah, I'm ready!"

The music starts and they both start walking down their own path.

John Winchester, finally sober for the first time in a few years stood beside Dean with a hint of pride in his smile.

Amelia Novak stood tall beside her son as he stepped forward to his destination. Tears streaking slowly down her face.

"Who gives these grooms away?"

"His father and I do." Amelia said.

"His mother and I do." Said John.

John escorted Mrs. Novak to her seat, before taking his own beside his beautiful crying wife.

They exchanged their first round of vows, and moved to the section where they'd selected to do something different. It was unconventional to say the least but Dean had an idea and Castiel wasn't one to question the brilliance of his future husband. So when Dean asked if he could add a surprise quote onto the end of Castiel's written vows, he willingly complied.

The slim hands holding the cards nervously, he began speaking.

_**"Dean, I vow to love you with the honesty of Mr. Darcy, the righteousness of Robin of Locksley, the courage of Bilbo Baggins, the passion of Emily Dickinson, and so many more ways taught to me by the great authors, and characters, in the books I have considered my closest family until today. Most of all I vow that no matter how many times I fail at this, I will not stop trying until the last breath leaves my body.**_

He stopped and nodded when Dean handed him a paper.

_**"Home is behind, the world ahead,**_  
_**and there are many paths to tread**_  
_**through shadows to the edge of night,**_  
_**until the stars are all alight. -J.R.R. Tolkien"**_

Dean smiled at him and began to speak.

_**"Dear Librarian,**_

_**You don't know this, but it was one year ago today when I first saw you. The reason you don't know this, is because I took one look at you and the air escaped my lungs like it was pulled into a vacuum. A year ago today, I looked at you and I saw the man I wanted to spend the rest of my life with, but I couldn't even speak. It was two weeks later before I managed to gather the courage to leave you that first letter. Even then, I had no way of knowing you'd ever receive it. I certainly never expected you to treasure it, protect it, as if it were something important. In my experience, life isn't full of Fairy Tales. Life is harsh, difficult, and challenging. However books are full of love, adventure, and happy endings. I stand here today knowing that I have been blessed with my love story, my handsome prince, and my Happily Ever After. I love you Castiel, and I vow to fall in love with you again every day. I vow to share my life with you and do everything I can do to make it an adventure to rival even those of Tolkien."**_

The pastor finished the words and everyone applauded. Although the only thing Dean and Castiel were aware of was the touching of their lips soft, slow, and tender once again.

They turned and smiled toward all their friends and family who were still cheering.

Narrator: "Did they both just make Tolkien references in their wedding vows? Okay they are officially my hero's! I love you Destiel!"

"Charlie I told you not to call us that!"

"Not my fault this stuff practically writes itself."

"Give me that Camera Charlene Gertrude Bradbury!"

"Fine spoil sport... guess I'll just have to go see what Gabe has planned for the after party."

Dean shuts the camera off and pulls his husband onto the dance floor. They sway easily to the music nearly oblivious to anything else.

"I knew you'd be a good dancer."

"How could you possibly have known that, I don't dance often. This is just a complimentary dance because you went through with the ceremony and didn't go all Runaway Groom on me."

Castiel laughed with his whole face and Dean knew there would never be anything more beautiful.

"I couldn't have even if I wanted to, there are Winchester's everywhere! Seriously though, our first date I knew you would be a good dancer! I promise."

"Oh and how did you figure that one out Madam Claire?"

"It was the way you slid your hand on my back, like you were leading me to the dance floor. It was actually quite romantic."

"All this time I just couldn't keep my hands to myself, you were thinking it was romantic. I can't say I'm disappointed by that."

Castiel smiled against Dean's cheek and they danced even closer.

"I love you Dean Winchester, and no matter how hard you deny it I can prove you're a big giant sap. So you remember that when you get sarcastic." He teased.

"I love you Castiel Winchester, I can only hope that you can put up with me for the next fifty years or so..."

"I think I can do that." Cas said leaning in to feel the sweet press of his husband's lips against his own. They slow-danced until they forgot the rest of the world once again, and it was just them and them alone.


End file.
